cwasupertroopersfandomcom-20200213-history
BLASTER NICESHOT/CWA Memoir
This is a page about Blaster Niceshot's (my) real/nonfiction experiences on Clone Wars Adventures. It is different from my player page in that my player page is a fiction story I wrote about my character's adventures. I am not able to remember the dates of everything that happened, so I've tried my best to put my story in chronological order. 2010 Pre-November As a huge Star Wars fan, I was looking at the videos section for trailers of the new Clone Wars episodes, and I came across a trailer for a new game called Clone Wars Adventures. The open beta was starting in November and I could not wait! Unfortunately, as the month passed I forgot to check www.clonewarsadventures.com after countless times of getting a message that the open beta hadn't begun yet. Mid-November I was visiting the exact same page on starwars.com, and I remembered that the Clone Wars Adventures open beta might have started! I quickly went to the CWA website, created my character BLASTER NICESHOT and began to play. Blaster was a clone, had green hair (though it looked brownish at the time) and the hairstyle that was split in the middle and had hair on both sides. I familiarized myself with the game and its controls, and over time I earned enough credits to buy Clone Trooper Gloves and Rusty Padawan Boots. I wore those, Tan Padawan Robes, and wielded a green lightsaber. Every day I checked to see if I could buy SC or a membership because in the open beta, you couldn't buy any SC or a membership (which also meant the items you could buy were limited). I played mini-games and furnished my Padawan dormitory with what little credits I had and bought a mouse droid. At the time, lots weren't released yet and the only houses you could get were the Padawan Dormitory and the Jedi Living Quarters (for the people who got to test membership). The trophy room was connected to the Padawan Dormitory, too. One day, in the Shops, I saw another clone who had the same hairstyle and almost the same clothes. I don't remember his name, something Fractalborder. Official Release I was going to log into CWA as I normally would, but I seemed to have to recreate my character. I decided it was a glitch, so I didn't log in that day. The next day, the same thing happened, so I recreated my character with the same name and I saw the game had been officially released. I probably bought a membership within the first hour of joining back, and now I was wearing ARF Trooper Armor and weilding a green lightsaber. I never found my friend again, and until ''BLASTER NICESHOT ''was approved, I believe my name was Booster Ultraboots (thus Blaster's middle name is Ultraboots). I remember explaining over and over about how I wasn't yelling at people because, at the time, I typed in caps (THEY THOUGHT I WAS YELLING AT THEM LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME). For some reason I wasn't able to buy the mouse droid again because of a glitch, but at least I had a new B3-T4! 2011 Pre-Febuary 18th I was one of the Emissary parties, and people were crowding Emissary Event like he just saved the entire human race from extinction. He announced that there would be a new housing lot in the next update. At the time, I (and probably nobody else) didn't know what exactly he meant, and that it would become a critical part of my future as a builder. Category:CWA Memoirs Category:Sub pages